PC:Shun (weldon)
Shun is a sea wilden, born from the flora under the ocean. His long hair looks most like seaweed and is bound in a loose knot of shells strung together. His eyes sparkle with an electric fire. He carries a trident in one hand with an anchor chain draped over his shoulder. The anchor which swings at his side looks as though the points have been sharpened. ---- Summary= Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} |-| StatBlock= Mini Stats for Combat StatsBShun/B - Wilden Stormheart Warden 1 Passive Perception 18, Passive Insight 11 AC 17, Fort 16, Reflex 11, Will 12 HP 35/35, Bloodied 17, Surge Value 8, Surges 13/13 Speed 6, Initiative +0 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenTempest Assault/color, color=GreenWeight of Earth/color, color=GreenWarden's Fury/color, color=GreenWarden's Grasp/color Encounter Powers: color=redRoots of Stone/color, color=redForm of Winter's Herald Attack/color, color=redPursuit of the Hunter/color, color=redVoyage of the Ancients/color, color=redWrath of the Destroyer/color Daily Powers: color=grayForm of Winter's Herald/color Utility Powers: none /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Appearance Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 210 lbs Alignment: Good Physical Appearance Shun is a sea wilden, born from the flora under the ocean. His long hair looks most like seaweed and is bound in a loose knot of shells strung together. His eyes sparkle with an electric fire. He carries a trident in one hand with an anchor chain draped over his shoulder. The anchor which swings at his side looks as though the points have been sharpened. Personality: Tall and strong, Shun is also quiet and dangerous. When he does speak, his voice has a strange affectation, sometimes giving the impression of the whistling wind or crashing waves. He is often bold and brash, and quick to anger. Although he generally keeps to himself, he will not back down from a direct challenge. Background Shun grew up in a peaceful Sea Wilden community along the shores of one of the many floating isles. When attacked by raiders while Shun was still young, his home was destroyed. The other wilden, including Shun's parents were either killed or taken captive. Tiny Shun fled to the deep sea. He was soon picked up by "merchants" plying their trade from the pirate harbor of Bacarte. He has been working as ship's crew ever since. Recently, he had a violent falling out with his captain which ended rather nastily for the captain. Rather than face pirate justice, Shun has fled to Daunton to start over, and perhaps find clues to the fate of his family. Hooks # Will the captain seek revenge on Shun? # Who attacked Shun's home? Did anyone survive? Kicker #Shun had a falling out with his captain from Bacarte. He has fled to Daunton to start over. |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 180 lb *'Heavy Load:' 360 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 900 lb |-| Tracking= Tracking Accomplishments *None Treasure *Current Wealth: 30gp **Starting Gold: 100gp **Starting Equipment: -70gp XP *None Changes *None |-| Math= Math Attributes Basic Attacks |Power02= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Wilden *Aspect of the Ancients *Aspect of the Destroyer *Aspect of the Hunter *Fey origin *Hardy Form *Hardy Form (Fortitude) *Nature's Aspect *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 Class Features Warden *Font of Life **At the start of your turn, you can make a saving throw against one effect that a save can end. On a save, the effect immediately ends, preventing it from affecting you on your current turn. If you save against being stunned or dazed, you can act normally on your turn. If you save against ongoing damage, you avoid taking the damage. If you fail the saving throw, you still make a saving throw against the effect at the end of your turn. *Guardian Might **Wardens connect with the natural world in a variety of ways to augment their fighting abilities. Choose one of the following options. *Nature's Wrath **Once during each of your turns, you can mark each adjacent enemy as a free action. This mark lasts until the end of your next turn. In addition, you gain the warden’s fury and warden’s grasp powers. You can use these powers against enemies to prevent them from harming those you protect. *Stormheart **While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Constitution modifier in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. In addition, when you use your second wind, you slide each enemy marked by you and within 2 squares of you 1 square, and each enemy marked by you is slowed until the end of your next turn. Character Background Background Benefit: +2 Perception *Occupation: Mariner Feats *Spiked Chain Proficiency Skills and Languages Languages Common Powers Powers Known Warden *At-Will - 1st Level **Tempest Assault **Warden's Fury **Warden's Grasp **Weight of Earth *Encounter - 1st Level **Roots of Stone **Form of Winter's Herald Attack **Pursuit of the Hunter **Voyage of the Ancients **Wrath of the Destroyer *Daily - 1st Level **Form of Winter's Herald Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} |-| Approvals= Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by Karlowitch Problems Listed: #Racial Features –Racial skill bonus is not included in the list. ##''added 11/23'' # Defenses and Racial Features conflict – You have listed your Racial feature "Hardy Form" as a +1 bonus to reflex but, in the defense section you have added your racial bonus to your fortitude. ## changed the Racial Features listing in the Math page to match the stats. Also fixed the Fortitude value in the summary (16). # 'Summary Table – Low light vision missing in senses\ ## added 11/23 # ''Racial Features - Low light vision not listed. ## ''added 11/23 # ''Senses and Reaction - Low light vision not listed. ## ''added 11/23 # ''Summary Table – Remove " Regeneration " from the table. ## ''changed regeneration from 0 to empty 11/23 # ''Languages – Elven (or should I say Eladrin ~ Imperia ~ (Shadar-kai) ~ (Drow)) is missing. ## ''added 11/23 # ''Class Features - It would be nice if you elobarated what your class features do (optional) ## ''added descriptions to class features # ''Feats – "spiked chain profieciency " not listed in math section ## ''I changed the bonus in the basic attack section from proficient to a feat bonus. Do you want me to do the same for the "power to hit" table? I was thinking it made more sense to list the bonus as proficiency and then explain that Shun is proficient because of the feat rather than listing the feat itself as the source of the bonus. ## Sorry, I may have confused you a but there. In the math section there is a sub-section called Feats and it is empty and should have your chosen feat listed, Spiked Chain Proficiency. So please change your it back to proficiency bonus : ) . ## Fixed # ''Powers – Powers are not listed as being attack, utility or etc. Nor level of the power. (This would help when reviewing) ## ''are you talking about the "Powers Known" section? Can you give me an example of what you want to see here? ## Yes, here is my character Ryan Bonebreaker. Take a look at how the powers are listed as being a attack, utility or racial powers. Here is a another example: Ignatz ## I looked at the "Powers Known" part of the math section and our powers are listed the same way. I did notice a difference in the way powers are listed in the summary section so I will look into that. ## I added PowerOrigin to each of the powers in the summary sectionI ##It seems like you figured out what I mean ( I was actually refering to the PowerOrigin ) ''I''t seems you figured out what I meant. It was the PowerOrigin I was refering to. # '''Attack Powers: Melee weapon discription is missing from some of the powers. ## if you're talking about the summary page, some of the powers don't involve weapons. If you're talking about something else, I need some more direction. ## I should have just said that "Tempest Assault" is missing Melee Weapon template, up in the top of the power. So it should say: '''Tempest Assault' (At-Will Standard Melee weapon ✦ Lightning, Primal, Thunder, Weapon)'' ## Tempest Assault already has the weapon keyword? ## True, but thats not enough. If it was only a weapon keyword, you would be able to use the power with ranged weapons as well. So you must add the " Melee weapon" in the template, like you did in " Weight of Earth" power. To be exact, the TargetType in the template was empty and need to be =Melee Weapon. Don't worry about it, Il change it for you so that I can approve of Shun ;). # ''''Weight of Earth Power – "Effect" description needs to be removed, since the slowed condition is a part of hit description. ## r''emoved 11/23 # ''Roots of Stone Power – The order of the description need to be changed to Effect, Target, Attack, Hit. This way it makes more sense. ## ''changed the order from the character builder card order to suggested order. # ''Theme – Theme is not listed anywhere and the theme chosen is not permitted. (all darksun themes are not permitted, see charter for more info) ## ''I wasn't aware I was using a theme. What are you referring to? ## You have listed "Mark of Thunder " as an encounter power, which is a Theme Power. So I assumed you had taken that theme. If thats not the case, it just needs to be deleted ;). ## removed the Mark of Thunder power. I should figure out how to use themes. ;) ## I could recomend Primal Guardian Theme # Racial Power - Pursuit of the Hunter is missing in the summary ## Fixed power template numbering so Pursuit of Hunter would show # ''Attack Power – Warden's Fury is missing a "Trigger" description ## ''added 11/23 Approval 2 CrimsonFlameWielder *In the Math tab, under Class Features, you listed Guardian Might and Stormheart as being two separate class features. Actually, Stormheart is the choice that you made FOR the Guardian Might class feature, which gives you a selection between Earthstrength, Lifespirit, Stormheart, and Wildblood. It is my recomendation that you place the description for Stormheart beneath the section for Guardian Might. If you place this beneath the Guardian Might listing, then press the Bullet List button (to the left of numbered list button and right of the link button) it will "push" the Stormheart bullet to the right, then you could do the same for the description so that they are not in the same column. This is minor, and everything else is perfect (should be after Karlowitch ran you through the wringer! above). I approve this character! Status Approved by Karlowitch and CrimsonFlameWielder as a 1st level character with 0 xp. METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Warden